


Guscio

by Mahlerlucia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahlerlucia/pseuds/Mahlerlucia
Summary: Conosco ormai l'incostanza di tutti i rapporti umani e ho imparato a isolarmi dal freddo e dal caldo inmodo da garantirmi comunque un buon equilibrio termico.(Albert Einstein)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Guscio

Il telegiornale sputava notizie provenienti da quel famoso continente la cui massima autorità portava i capelli di un biondo improbabile. Sua moglie – la sua terza moglie, ad essere precisi – era indubbiamente molto bella, ma aveva la stessa presenza scenica dei manichini che aveva visto nella vetrina di _Prada_ l’ultima volta che aveva avuto il coraggio di andare al centro commerciale con Tetsurou.

Decise di dare le spalle al mondo e alle sue idiozie per cominciare a buttare giù la scalette per le _live_ che lo avrebbero impegnato quella settimana; senza contare che aveva almeno una mezza dozzina di _e-mail_ promozionali a cui contestare. Un tempo avrebbe risposto positivamente a tutte quelle sanguisughe che si occupavano dei cosiddetti “ _sponsor in partnership_ ”, pur di levarseli di torno. Ma oramai guadagnava talmente bene che non sapeva quasi più che farsene di qualche entrata extra.

Sapeva di essere in qualche modo un privilegiato e che talvolta questa sua condizione lo faceva sentire a disagio con i pochi amici che ancora gli erano rimasti. Se pensava che Akaashi – con una laurea a pieni voti in tasca e il sogno di scrivere quintalate di libri – si era dovuto accontentare di un posto da editore di manga per poter sopravvivere nel suo nuovo appartamento preso in affitto in centro... gli si stringeva un po’ il cuore. Ma solo un pochino, ad essere sincero.

Ancora una volta perse tempo a controllare lo schermo del suo _iPhone 11 Pro Max_ , in attesa di notizie dei nuovi acquisti che sarebbero arrivati ben presto direttamente davanti alla porta del suo enorme appartamento... ma anche di un semplice saluto da parte di qualcuno che non cercasse di attirare la sua attenzione nei commenti chiamandolo costantemente _KodzuKen_. C’erano stati dei momenti di vuoto mentali in cui era arrivato a pensare che quello fosse stato davvero il suo nome di battesimo, tanto era il tempo trascorso da quando qualcuno si era ricordato di chiamarlo ancora _Kenma,_ o al massimo _Kozume-san_.

Shōyō non si era ancora collegato dalla sera precedente, ma chissà che ore dovevano essere in Brasile. Da quando aveva iniziato a giocare a livelli così alti aveva cominciato a provare una sana invidia nei suoi riguardi, senza mai scrollarsi di dosso il peso della sua assenza che rendeva la sua monotona esistenza ancora più vuota. Non che non ci avesse messo del suo per auto-isolarsi all’interno di un contesto caotico come quello di Tokyo, ma la sua megalopoli era tutta racchiusa negli abbondanti duecento metri quadrati del suo _machiya_.

In compenso gli arrivò un fastidiosissimo vocale di Kuroo che gli chiedeva quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo a rimettersi in sesto prima che potesse passare da lui per portarlo in “un certo posto”.

_Certo, un fantastico luogo pieno di bipedi sorridenti e pronti a chiedermi se sono proprio io quello che parla lingue troppo moderne nascosto dietro l’enorme schermo di un computer dalle funzioni più impensabili. Ma anche no!_

Senza degnarsi di dargli alcuna risposta, andò comunque a farsi un lungo e caldo bagno, arrivando quasi ad addormentarsi tra i vapori dell’idromassaggio.

Fu proprio la tipica sgommata del Suv di Tetsurou a riportarlo a quella che per lui non poteva essere nient’altro che un’amara realtà.

_Ma non era oggi la data d’uscita del nuovo volume di “One piece”?_

Il campanello si permise d’interrompere quel suo dubbio dalla profondità nulla per dagli una conferma di cui avrebbe fatto sicuramente a meno: sarebbe dovuto uscire di casa e non era affatto del parere; in realtà non lo era mai stato.

Udì il tipico _click_ che sottolineava ancora una volta il disinnesco dell’antifurto, inconfutabile segno del fatto che l’invasore stava per fare il suo magistrale ingresso nella tua – per nulla umile – dimora. Non poté far altro che accoglierlo nascondendosi completamente sotto la montagna di schiuma che circondava la grande vasca, maledicendo il giorno in cui gli aveva permesso di portarsi via una copia delle chiavi di casa.

“Kenma alza il culo, ovunque tu sia.”

_Non posso alzarlo dato che sta riposando. Non ha nessuna intenzione di oltrepassare certi confini._

Rumore di porte che si aprono; luci che si accendono per poi spegnersi giusto pochi istanti dopo; il tempo necessario affinché potesse constatare di non averlo ancora trovato. Poi finalmente ingranò la porta esatta, ma di tutto il suo esile corpo non riuscì a vedere nient’altro che un piede poggiato sull’angolo interno.

Istintivamente si avvicinò con una certa apprensione che gl’imponeva di chiedersi per quale motivo si nascondesse in maniera tanto pericolosa. La testa dell’altro sbucò dall’acqua ricoperta da un ciuffo ribelle di capelli scuriti e appesantiti dall’umidità.

Kozume lo scrutò al pari di un nemico da dover attaccare da un momento all’altro. Peccato solo che la pigrizia e il timore di scivolare – e passare i successivi giorni in ospedale in mezzo a persone che non conosceva e che lo avrebbero toccato ovunque – gl’impedirono di spingersi sino a tale prospettiva.

“Che cazzo fai sott’acqua? Mi vuoi far venire un infarto per caso?”

“Impossibile! Sei giovane e non hai mai sofferto di problemi cardiovascolari in vita tua. E per la cronaca, il suicidio non rientra tra le attività che avevo pensato d’intraprendere nell’ultimo periodo. Ti rendi conto di quante nuove uscite mi perderei se dovessi sbadatamente perdere la vita? Ma sei fuori!?”

“No, sono dentro. Ma fra poco torno fuori assieme a te. Vado nella tua _suite presidenziale_ a scegliere il miglior _outfit_ possibile tra felpe che andrebbero larghe persino a Lev e Converse _‘gattinate’_!”

“Non ti azzardare a tirar fuori cravatte e camicie che ti meno!”

Tetsurou si limitò a mostrare uno di quei sorrisi sornioni con i quali voleva solo lasciargli intendere di aver capito senza però sentirsi in obbligo di approvare le sue parole. Svanì nel corridoio, assieme a quell’insopportabilmente profumo attraente che qualcuno – o qualcun _a_ – doveva avergli regalato a sua insaputa. Chiunque fosse, sarebbe stato ben preso scoperto dai suoi potenti mezzi tecnologici, oltre che dalla sua gelosia repressa.

Indossò rapidamente un accappatoio a chiazze feline color sabbia e senza preoccuparsi minimamente dei capelli che ancora gocciolavano, andò a passo insolitamente spedito nella sua stanza. Quando vi entrò trovo Kuroo intento ad esaminare una camicia azzurra in puro stile hawaiano. Era orribile, ma a lui l’aveva accettata solo perché gliel’aveva portata Shōyō direttamente da Rio de Janeiro.

“Esattamente nel tuo stile.”

“Mettila via.”

“Nella pattumiera?”

“Fallo e ti ribalto con una testata.”

“Fammi indovinare... arriva per caso dal Brasile?”

Kenma arrivò a strappargliela di mano, stando attento però a non sgualcirla. Mostrò un broncio di quelli che spesso non andavano oltre le scuole elementari, ma che con lui si erano protratti ad ogni incursione personale mai richiesta. Fece per riporla nell’armadio, ma Testurou lo prese delicatamente per un polso e lo invitò a girarsi. Una spalla restò scoperta a causa della solita taglia abbondante a cui il padrone di casa tendeva ad abbonare tutto. Arrossì appena voltandosi verso la finestra semi-aperta e fingendo di non provare nulla rispetto alla radiografia che l’altro aveva iniziato a somministrargli con il solo sguardo.

“Di che ti vergogni? Come se non ti avessi mai visto nudo, suvvia!”

“Erano altri tempi.”

“Hai ragione, _zio Sam_. Che ne dici se nel frattempo ti metti quell’assurda camicia e ce ne andiamo a pranzo fuori? Si è fatta una certa e io ho fame.”

“No.”

“Dai, pensa come sarebbe contento Hinata di vederti con la sua camicia addosso. È comunque più presentabile della maglietta rosa con i brillantini che ha regalato a _Tsukki_.”

_Tsukki... Il profumo._

Kozume abbassò di colpo le braccia e fece quasi scivolare il variopinto indumento a terra. I suoi occhi ambrati non riuscivano a vedere altro che le lastre che componevano il parquet del pavimento, ma se qualcuno avesse avuto la pazienza di domandargli di che colore fossero avrebbe sicuramente risposto “blu”. La sua lucidità mentale era andata momentaneamente – o almeno questo si augurava – in _standby_ in favore di una non ancor ben identificata forma di fastidio. Parlare in termini di “gelosia” sarebbe stato troppo persino per chi non ricordava nemmeno di avere un orgoglio personale.

Le dita del più alto gli sfiorarono il capo ricoperto da folti crini ancora umidi, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi a lui senza successo. Difatti Kenma lo scansò via, prese velocemente qualcosa da un cassetto e andò a vestirsi rigorosamente in bagno. Tornò in camera con indosso un paio di jeans decenti e la camicia da samba. Un pugno in un occhio di cui si sarebbe ricordato per il resto dei suoi giorni.

_Ma se a lui non dà fastidio che porto la camicia di Shōyō, perché a me dovrebbe dare fastidio che porti questo profumo che sa a sua volta di Sendai? Non è la nostra città, cretino di un gatto nero!_

Kuroo trattenne una risata che gli salì sino in gola in maniera del tutto spontanea. Se avesse potuto fare una foto e mandarla a uno dei suoi numerosi _followers_ a caso, sarebbe sicuramente diventato l’uomo di tendenza del momento, un _influencer_ che finalmente aveva scoperto l’esistenza di colori più vivaci del nero e del grigio topo.

“Ok, sono sufficientemente ridicolo?”

“Ma che dici?! È la camicia di _Shōyō_!”

Enfatizzò la pronuncia di quel nome usando lo stesso tono che solitamente apparteneva a Kozume nelle numerose occasioni in cui si erano soffermati a parlare proprio dell’ex stella della _Karasuno_. C’erano stati dei momenti in cui solamente sentire quel nome aveva indotto il più giovane a sorridere, cosa che con lui, al contrario, succedeva molto più di rado.

“Non vado da nessuna parte con questa.”

“Non saresti andato da nessuna parte comunque.”

“E allora perché insisti?”

“Se ci sono riuscito una volta con la pallavolo, magari...”

“Nei tuoi sogni! Ordini tu il pranzo?”

“Ok, ma decido io cosa ordinare, ok?”

“Non ho intenzione di prenotare con tutto questo anticipo il mio funerale.”

“E fidati una buona volta!”

***

Tetsuro aveva già lasciato l’appartamento da almeno una decina di minuti, il tempo necessario a farlo tornare nella sua tetra felpona della _Bouncing Ball_ per poi infilarsi pigramente sotto la coperta del suo _kotatsu_. Si sdraiò sul _tatami_ e divaricò le braccia a mo’ di stella marina. Si voltò appena e notò che il suo storico capitano aveva dimenticato la giacca sullo schienale della sedia. Roba troppo elegante per uno come lui, ma doveva pur ammettere che non gli stava affatto male e che gli donava quel tocco di maturità in più che il suo ruolo lavorativo richiedeva. Pensò di alzarsi per recuperarla, ma lo sforzo sarebbe stato immane, senza contare il rischio di essere sorpresi e di far passare cose che nella testa di uno con i suoi grilli potrebbero davvero diventare delle bome ad orologeria.

_Tsukki... si chiama Tsukishima! Però io non sono mai stato “Kozume” e basta per te._

Fissò il soffitto mentre l’ _iPhone_ non la smetteva di ricevere nuove notifiche provenienti da tutti i _social_ a cui iscritto, compresa la _community_ che lui stesso aveva creato. Lo ignorò fermandosi a pensare ai tempi andati in cui aveva giocato a pallavolo, un diversivo che per – quasi – tutte le persone con cui era cresciuto era diventato qualcosa di molto più rilevante.

Con lui non aveva funzionato, non in maniera definitiva almeno.

Il Suv si era appena arrestato a pochi metri dall’ingresso, ma lui non ne voleva proprio sapere di alzarsi.

_È vero, una volta eri riuscito a tirarmi fuori dalle mia sociopatia, dal mio guscio, dalla mia città sempre uguale. Ma le cose più belle di solito durano poco, non è così?!_

“Kenma! Vieni a darmi una mano!”

_No, non è così._

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Ringrazio anticipatamente tutti coloro che passeranno a leggere questa mia one-shot! :)
> 
> Tokyo, la città che rappresenta metaforicamente il guscio che avvolge la vita del nostro piccolo “pudding” (ancor più auto-confinato nella sua nuova e lussuosa casa spesso invasa da “gatti neri”)?! Sappiamo tutti che Kozume-san ha una sociofobia grande come l’intero Giappone, per cui il suo mondo è tutto lì, dove sa di poter essere al sicuro tra quattro mura e chissà... probabilmente tra le braccia di qualcuno che ammicca e fa lo gnorri a suo piacimento! ;)
> 
> Il testo è scritto in terza persona e al tempo passato. Il punto di vista è quello di Kenma.
> 
> A presto,
> 
> Mahlerlucia


End file.
